


Happy Birthday

by pinkmilk93



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk how to tag im rly srry, its rly mostly donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilk93/pseuds/pinkmilk93
Summary: Where college student Lee Donghun keeps finding letters under his door by an anonymous crush.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this for my friends bday but i forgot abt it bc some stuff happened so im posting it now uh ik its terrible pls send feedback <3

Kim Byeongkwan has had a crush on one male for the longest time. So what was he supposed to do when he saw the man that gave him strength drained of all energy and eyes lifeless? What was he supposed to do when his crush, who’d smile at him the way you smile at a stranger, walked lifelessly past him like he was thin air? He couldn’t think of anything that would make him feel better, especially since he didn’t know him personally, but when he coincidentally passes by his crush’s dorm and came to the realization that his room is only a few doors away, he thinks that he’s come up with his best idea yet. 

***

 

Donghun was frustrated, and after hearing how terrible he did on his exam and how the gaze of disappointment in his professor's eyes stood out exceptionally today, all he wanted to do was bury himself within the depth of his fluffy cotton blankets and close his eyes and maybe tune out of the world for the next few hours. He knew that eventually, he’d have to open his eyes again, and maybe stare out the window where there was nothing underneath but a small dying garden of flowers, and then it was back to life again. 

He walked the familiar path of the dorm room halls, stopping outside of his door and pulling his keys out, but what he sees peeking out from under his door causes his hands to freeze. 

Under the small crack of his door lied a small letter, around the size of an open palm, colored a light shade of pink and decorated with small, messily-drawn hearts around the corners. Donghun slowly picked it up, confused, thinking that someone had maybe misplaced it and wasn’t sure if he should open it, but his dull eyes sparked with curiosity. And so, gently, he opened the envelope, and inside it was a bent paper torn note out of a notebook carelessly. 

“You looked sad today, I hope you feel better soon. 

P.S, your outfit looked great today. - `◡´ “ 

 

Donghun was sure that this was misplaced, It didn’t make sense to him at all. And so he folded the paper back into the envelope and left it out the door, locking his door behind him. 

But then the next day was the same. He sighed. Frustrated and confused, he didn’t know who left the small letter behind but of course, he was too curious to let it pass so he opens it again and read its content. 

“Your clothes look good on you today, but you know what looks even better? A big smile! I hope you’ll have a better day tomorrow. - `◡´ “ 

Donghun found a small smile pushing at the edge of his lips, forcing the corners up, but he quickly shook his head and threw the letter back onto the floor, slamming his door behind him. Today was a long day for him, just like all of his other days. Dragging himself out of bed, struggling to keep his eyes open, the daily phone calls from his mom asking for millions of favors that he’s incapable of helping with and the constant feeling of tears pushing at the back of his eyes but never actually coming out. 

Soon, winter came and the days got shorter and the dark quiet nights stretched out. For a while, Donghun felt comfort through his best friend, Sehyoon, but then again the days were getting shorter and exams were getting closer, and he felt all of the emotions he’s managed to suppress into the back of his head coming out in strong waves. Every time Donghun found himself having another one of his bad days, he’d spend the night out at the library, reading books or studying, or sometimes even napping, just because he wanted to avoid going back into his small little apartment where he’s never felt more lonely. But then the library would close and he would get kicked out and so he dragged himself across the dorm halls until he reached his, where a small letter, the same pastel pink color, always lay at the foot of his door. 

Donghun eventually concluded after a month of receiving them that maybe they were meant for him and not someone else and that maybe someone did actually care for him. It could also be just a prank. He’d never know.

The letters always consisted of something pleasant. On his better days, the letters consisted of a cheesy pick-up line that made his cheeks heat up and a chuckle escape his lips and he’d be too embarrassed to read it a second time, and on his worst days, they held words of strength that he wishes he could read over and over. And he did. He took all of the small pink notes and stuck them up in one of the corners of his room. He didn’t know who was the person behind them, and at some point, he decided that he didn’t care because whoever it was, he was grateful. 

***

It was New Years, and Donghun stayed out exceptionally late that night. Of course, he was dragged out by his friends to celebrate. New Year, a fresh start, right? But it didn’t feel that way for Donghun. He felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t point it out. Confused and lost, he staggered all the way home late down the streets alone, the yellow streetlights glowing and illuminating his small lonely-looking figure and the few drinks he had made his head fuzzy. Ahead of him walked a bunch of friends, loudly laughing and pushing each other, and he couldn’t help but smile a sad smile. 

And when he was walking down the halls towards his dorm room, the lights turning on as he walked, and he wasn’t sure if the alcohol in his system and the darkness were playing with his eyes, but he saw a dark figure outside his door. He blinked several times, realizing that whoever it was, was slipping a paper under his door.

His eyes widened in realization. 

He opened his mouth and impulsively stretched out his arm in an attempt to reach out to the person, but once his loud footsteps were heard, the figure was already out of sight. He sighed and walked up in defeat to his door, picking up the letter, only to realize that it wasn’t pink anymore. 

It was a shade of light blue, almost like the blue of the sky, and he quickly opened it. 

“You might’ve not noticed, but I changed the color of the envelope. New year, new start, right? Let’s have a great year together! I hope you spent a fun time today. 

P.S. blue is my favorite color - `◡´ ” 

Donghun smiled and walked into his dorm, shutting the door behind him. He’s been receiving these letters for months now, and the person’s purpose was to make Donghun feel better, but this person’s cheery playful personality has been showing recently through his little notes, and Donghun finds himself fascinated, almost like he was getting attached. He was so curious and had a million things he wanted to ask this person. He wanted to thank them for existing and for liking someone like him because he finally had something to look forward to every time he walked down the dreary path to his empty room. 

But then January passed and no matter how early or how late Donghun arrived home, he never could catch the person. February came and Donghun was starting to lose hope. He wanted to meet them, but what if the person didn’t want to meet him? He tried to not think about it.

It was already nearing the end of February, and just like any of his other bland exhausting days where he wanted to do nothing but fall into his bundle of blankets for the rest of the day, he walked to his dorm, worn out by exhaustion and fatigue, but the flowers that sat outside his door made him stop dead in his tracks. He picked up the bouquet of flowers, noticing that they were lilacs, decorated prettily, and this time, the envelope was a light cute shade of purple. He opened it slowly, anxious.

“You’ve been so stressed lately that I bet you forgot it’s your birthday today, right? I did some searching and found out your favorite color was purple, so I hope you’ll like these ! :) 

Happy birthday, Donghun, I’ve always liked you and I’ll continue to like you. I’m glad you were born, please continue to stay strong as always. Maybe one day you’ll let me buy you a proper gift where I can give it to you in person. - `◡´ ”

He felt his heart jump out of his chest, and he gripped the flowers and letter and walked right past his door, searching around for any hint, anything. He needed to find out who it was. There was absolutely no one around except one guy out into the street. He sighed. It can’t be, can it? He ran anyways, running down the stairs of the dorms building when the elevator was taking too long, and he was out in the cold stinging air, his long coat hanging loosely from his shoulders. He was breathless, but he chased after the man that walked ahead of him, pulling on his hand and turning him around. 

Donghun was faced with the prettiest man he’s ever seen. He had the softest hazel-colored hair, a small face with plump lips, and oh god, the prettiest eyes. His eyes sparkled and shone under the setting sun and the little flakes of snow falling onto his hair made him look graceful. The stranger’s eyes were wide, confused and Donghun needed to take a moment. 

He held out the flowers and the semi-crumbled up letter, “was this you?” What Donghun expected an odd look, the shaking of a head, maybe even a disgusted look, but when the stranger’s eyes lowered in embarrassment and his cheeks dusted with the lightest shade of pink, he could tell. 

It was him. 

Donghun couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, a big smile forming on his face. “Happy birthday to me, huh?” 

The stranger looked up, eyes wide, nodding his head slowly in embarrassment.

Donghun stepped forward and pulled the stranger into a hug, burying his head in the warmth of his shoulder. 

“Thank you. Thank you for being my strength.”


End file.
